


Affection

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe





	

Tyler groaned into his pillow. The light coming in from the open window too harsh on his face. He curled around the warm body beside him, pulling it closer to him and buried his nose in the copper brown hair. The body next to him sighed and turned towards Tyler to wrap and arm around his waist.

All Tyler ever wanted was to be cared for, to not always be the one to provide comfort. In past relationships, he often felt he always had to be the strong one because of that machismo mindset he was raised by in society. 

It was difficult to build a relationship with women because they never took him seriously when he wanted to cuddle or just be coddled. His girlfriends often ended up joking that he should grow up, or be a man. 

Then at a bar with his best friend, Evan, he met a man named Luke. Luke walked up to Tyler and made easy conversation, they became friends and soon spent most of their time together. Tyler started to become more and more affectionate as time went on.

Eventually, the began dating and not once did Luke ever tell Tyler to stop being so clingy. Quite the opposite, in fact, anytime they sat on the couch Luke would pull Tyler to him and play with his hair and whisper sweet words of love and affirmation.

Tyler had never felt more loved or cared for in his entire life! 

Which is why he cuddled closer to his boyfriend and went back to sleep.


End file.
